


A snippet of Apollo and Percy

by Kazlerox



Series: The life of Percy and Apollo [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Feminization, Implied Pregnancy, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: After the call that Percy cut off his son from what happened with Percy?
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson
Series: The life of Percy and Apollo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/347867
Kudos: 33





	A snippet of Apollo and Percy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and I finally got to post this one shot! Or I hope it’s a one-shot

Percy was talking to his eldest child even though he wanted to know why his first day was and if he made any friends yet but that did not goi so well when he saw Apollo practically naked with a black boxer brief on and looking so fine.

He quickly disconnected the call he would be distracted while his father was being so fine and sexy and made Percy want to jump Apollo. “That was a quick disconnect my love.” Apollo purred to his girlfriend and mother to his children as his Greek and Roman children and hopefully more.

“It was difficult to concentrate on our child while you’re standing there like that.” Percy shot back and Apollo smirked at him like he had planned this all along and Percy was falling for it hook, line and sinker. But Percy couldn’t deny the sight of the father of their children especially while looking the way he did.

“Perhaps I planned this my love.” He said to the hero of Olympus who smiled Percy looked around to see where their daughter was. “Don’t worry my love she is with your mother for the night.” Apollo said and Percy stripped out of his clothes and Apollo appreciated the sight of his girlfriend soon to be his wife. “Gods you’re so beautiful Percy.” Apollo murmured at Percy who went bright red at his boyfriend’s compliment it was a usual thing between them. Apollo would compliment Percy and the son of Poseidon would go bright red.

“Thanks.” Percy said still red and Apollo preferred Percy to be in gold but he didn’t mind Percy being in red either. He walked up to Percy and cupped his face and kissed him like he never has before, Percy kissed back letting Apollo take the lead.

“My beautiful girlfriend in her underwear for her man.” Apollo smirks at Percy as Percy smiles at Apollo both loved each other. He unhooked her bra letting it fall to the ground. He liked seeing Percy’s nipples and breasts as before Aurora was born and Kai young he would make Percy go braless.

“Apollo.” Percy said as Percy felt Apollo hands on his tits as Apollo sometimes calls them the god was playing with his nipples. The god knew they were sensitive since giving birth to their son Kai, he loved the feeling of someone playing with his nipples as he played with them while he was alone.

“So sensitive Percy just the way I like them along with these tits. Who do they belong to?” Apollo asked with a smirk at Percy Jackson who was squirming at the touch of his boyfriend’s he was dominative sometimes and Percy loved it.

“They are yours, My Lord.” Percy said back to the god who smirked at Percy while making him squirm he loved when Percy my lord sometimes while doing foreplay.

“That’s right, I am your lord Percy. You are such a good girl for me.” Apollo whispers into Percy’s ears Percy could feel the hardness of his lord, his boyfriend and future husband.

“Please.” Percy begged the god who chuckled at the hero of Olympus, Apollo stopped playing with the breasts of Percy and smirked at him. Putting pressure on his shoulders Percy knew what his man wanted and got on his knees in front of Apollo.

“You know what your lord wants don’t you?” Apollo asked Percy who nodded and Apollo smiled at Percy. “Good Girl.” He simply said to Percy as Percy took Apollo’s underwear off he always liked the sight of a naked Apollo he kissed the head on Apollo’s phallus. “That’s right Percy you take me into your mouth my little wife.” He said as Percy took his erect phallus into his mouth sucking in him.

Percy would love to be legally his wife then their little life would be complete as he wanted Apollo as his sub and to be a father to their future children. There was something that both of them would have to talk about Apollo’s immortality.

But right now he was taking care of the man he knew Apollo would want to have sex I intercourse with him at some stage tonight or all night. “My wife is so good for her man.” Apollo moaned out for Percy’s ears he liked the mouth of his wife he was going to pop the question soon at camp picking up their son Kai. Percy moaned around him he liked that he loved Percy ever since he met him. “That’s enough baby time to remove your panties Percy.” Was all that Apollo said making Percy stop sucking to stand up and take the rest of his underwear off.

“What would my lord like?” Percy asked hoping he knew what Apollo would want, Apollo leered at Percy Jackson’s naked body and it was all his. And the god definitely knew what he would like his soon to be wife to do for him.

“On all fours Percy let me see that pussy of yours baby.” Apollo ordered him and Percy turned around to get all fours for his lord. Apollo saw what he wanted and licked his lips it was all his and he needed it like a starving man needs food. “That’s it, show me who owns it.” He said while playing with himself he knew where all his seed was going to go and he and Percy were going to have another baby. But his Greek and Roman side melded as if together. They wanted the action Percy was going to let them have. He got down in eye level with Percy hold and licked it making Percy moan.

“You own it Apollo.” Percy said to Apollo who was happily eating his girlfriend’s hole, Percy wanted Apollo to take him right then and there. When Apollo felt that Percy was wet enough for him he lined up his hard phallus to Percy and pushed in Percy felt tight as the day he took her virginity.

“By the fates you’re tight! If I did not know any better I’d say you were a virgin.” Apollo grunted loving the tightness around him that Percy was providing for him. The god would not have his girlfriend any other way than the way she was. He pounded her tight hole with all his humanly might so he would not hurt Percy all that much.

Percy loved his rough Apollo could be during their special time as they started to call it when they had Kai and Aurora they had to explain that they as parents deserved special time. Percy did not why he had to explain it to their children but he did. “All for you my lord” Was Percy’s response to Apollo’s words.

“That is right Percy it is all mine!” Apollo yelled out it was a good thing that they didn't have nosy neighbours. Both Apollo and Percy would have had them banging on their door by now telling them to shut up. Or even worse how they are disgusting for being sinners for being a same-sex couple even though Percy was more female than male.

“Yes my lord, my husband is the father of my children.” Percy said to the God who was loving having his man inside him, it had been a few months since they have been together. Not that Percy blamed Apollo it was because of life got in the way.

“That’s right Percy I am the father of your children and you'll be my wife.” Apollo grunted out he was quite close in breeding Percy. What would happen if they had a child of both Greece and Rome? Neither knew of this since they haven't known to happen yet.

“Yes!” Percy screamed as he too was so close in he could tell that Apollo was close as well they usually came together. This time Percy hoped it would not be different for the couple. Apollo gave him a hard sharp thrust that always made him feel like jelly and God knew it. “Apollo.” Percy moaned from it, making the Sun God smirk at his girl.

“I am close to impregnating you, Percy.” Apollo grunted the Sun God was so close in cumming and reproducing with Percy it did not take a lot of effort to get pregnant with Percy as the ex hero was quite fertile.

“Give me another baby!” Percy yelled as he came covering the floor with his seed which was usual for him to do with Apollo in their bed in his car. His wife’s insides were spasming around him massaging his centuries-old cock milking it. If they were not careful then in nine months time Percy would be giving birth to their third child.

Apollo came inside Percy with an animalistic roar, the type of roar that mercy started to like that made him feel like goo. The son of Poseidon could feel the God’s semen blasting inside of him hitting him very deeply. Tonight there was a lot of semen coming from Apollo it made Percy look like he was five months pregnant.


End file.
